


Short Stories of Theia

by VioletAmet



Series: The Story of Theia Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angels, Daemons, Demons, Drabble Collection, Fallen Angels, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Simply put, a collection of drabbles and one shots of my original story, Story of Theia/Tale of Theia.





	1. Itty Bitty Kitty

While Ara was busy haggling with a nearby merchant, Osiris saw a tiny creature from the corner of his eye. He also noticed a cart barreling down the road, so he bolted towards it, and shielded it by creating a barrier with the artifact. The cart shattered into pieces, catching everyone’s attention, while Osiris checked on the kitten in his arms to see it was completely fine.

He couldn’t help but coo as he straighten himself up, as the barrier disappeared. Ara pushed herself past the crowd to check on Osiris, but froze up as soon as she saw the kitten. As soon as they made eye contact, the kitten hissed at her, so she slowly backed away with her hand over her mouth and nose.

It took Osiris a moment to realize that Ara was clearly uncomfortable around the tiny creature, so he placed it down somewhere safe, before he returned to her side. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Ara wanted to say something, only to sneeze, which made the horns appear on her head. She quickly covered it up with her robe as she shook her head. “I’m allergic!” she replied, which stunned Osiris.

Then made him chuckle.

“It’s not funny! Besides, animals can tell if you’re not human the moment they see you!” she spoke in a harsh whisper, so only he could hear. “The cat hates me...”

Osiris quickly calmed down from his fit, then cleared his throat to pat Ara’s shoulder. “To be frank, Ara, that really sucks for you. Cats are my favorite animals!”

She stuck out her tongue at him. “Of course you do... Anyway, can you help me break off my horns? I can feel people staring at me...”

“Sure.”


	2. Questions Part I

“If I may ask, Ara,” Osiris spoke up, as they ate at a diner, “are you ever bothered by... succubi and incubi?”

Ara blinked a few times from such an unexpected question. “No... not really. Why do you ask?”

Osiris dug his spoon into the rice in silence, until he brought it to his mouth with a slight frown. “I’m just curious, since I’m not like you. I can’t tell if a person is a daemon, unless they show it.”

“Ah, right.” Ara bit into her sandwich to scarf it down. “Even though I can sense if someone is a daemon, that’s not always the case. Glamour can make a daemon so human, not even an Archangel or High Demon can sense them, but it also depends on how they act. One slip up, and their Glamour can easily fall apart.” She shrugged. “Anyway, since I’m half human, I’m just as vulnerable to incubi and succubi as you.”

“I see... So... what? Do they... just... do things or...?”

“They ask for consent first, Os. That deepest part of your brain, whatever it’s called, still works, and they can just simply ask you if you want to explore your wildest fantasy, no matter what. Became cursed by a fae to sleep forever? They’ll ask. Took a nap? They’ll ask. They may be lust demons, but they aren’t as bad as some people make them out to be.”

Osiris hummed thoughtfully as he continued to eat. “Interesting...” he muttered.

Ara giggled into her sleeve. “Have they entered your dreams, by any chance?”

Osiris nearly choked on his drink, making Ara burst into laughter, followed by apologies.


	3. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between Seth and Simone.

A hearty chuckle rumbled in Seth’s chest while holding Simone close to him. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through her blond hair, before cupping her chin to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

She looked at him curiously as they parted. “That’s rather tame of you…” she said.

“I couldn’t help myself, my heart,” he whispered to her. “There isn’t a day that goes by that I found myself thankful for you being in my life… and… I just want to remember that you’ve sacrificed a lot to make it happen…”

Simone sighed as she pressed her face against him. “I…” she paused. “It still hurts to this day, but… I couldn’t let you go that easily, Seth. I can live with the visions as long as you’re with me.”

“And I can live with the scars as long as you’re with me, Simone…”


	4. Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Platonic) hugs.

“Hey, Osiris?” Ara spoke up, grabbing his attention.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I hug you?”

Osiris blinked in confusion, then shrugged before he outstretched his arms to allow her embrace him. It was a surprisingly warm and loving hold, despite how short and thin she is. There was something incredibly welcoming too, reminding him of his youth when his parents were always there for him.

It made his heart ache so much that a tear ran down his cheek, and he held Ara closer.

She didn’t mind it at all, and in fact, held him until he let her go a moment later. “Feeling better?” she asked.

“Somewhat…” he breathed with a laugh as he wiped his eyes. “Thank you…”

Ara gave him a wide toothy grin.


	5. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osiris has a moment. At least he has Ara around.

Osiris’ gaze was fixed on the shimmering sea of stars in the dark sky, while listening to Ara strumming her guitar right beside him. It was strange, but comfortable sort of silence, he realized. Something that he did not have with Gaius.

If things were different, then perhaps, Gaius would had still been alive. But his views were too narrow to look anything beyond the potential behind runes and artifacts and the amount of powerful magic they posses. Of course this only lead Gaius down a spiral, which Osiris tried to save him from.

If he succeeded, then he wouldn’t be traveling across Theia alone.

“Os?” Ara called out, making Osiris jump. “You’re tense again.”

She’s right, he thought before he breathed out a heavy sigh and tried to relax against the root of the tree. “Thanks…” he whispered.

Ara smiled as she nuzzled against his shoulder. “Wanna sing along with me?”

Osiris chuckled while he shut his eyes. “I’d rather not, Ara.”

“That’s too bad,” she said, before she strummed out a different melody this time. Something rather melancholy to Osiris’ ears, but not unpleasant.

If he didn’t know her any better, he would had assumed she was controlling his emotions with her music, but he knew she couldn’t since it wasn’t her passion.

It still put him at ease until he eventually fell asleep beside her.


	6. Funny Creatures

The light chuckle that came from Seth grabbed Simone’s attention.

“Is something on your mind, dear?” she asked.

“Humans can be funny creatures,” he replied as he laid back on the velvet couch. “Some prefer to be chaste, while others aren’t afraid of sleeping around. Then there are those that criticize the other for being in the ‘wrong’.”

“Of course.” She sighed. “Humans are complex in general, so much so that no demon or angel can do much about it. Humans blame and praise daemons for their nature, but while there are some truth behind their claims, they can’t simply excuse their behavior because of it. They are the ones who take action after all, regardless of influence.”

“Exactly.” Seth extended his hand for Simone to take, and pulled her close to sit beside him. “Of course, not many would know that, and choose to put the blame on something other than themselves.” He brushed her blonde hair aside with a gentle smile. “But, as you’ve said, nothing can be done about it. No one is perfect, no matter who or what they are… and I find that rather interesting. I really adore humans, just as much as I adore daemons.”

Simone leaned closer to his face with a ghost of a smile before she planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

“But,” he continued, “my love is for you alone, my sweet.”


	7. Lucre

“Oh, my, my,” a voice purred into Ara’s ear, sending chills down her spine.

She tried to slap the person in the face, but was caught by the wrist, and kicked in the leg in one swift movement. They then pinned her on the ground to stare into her eyes with feline like bright yellow eyes. Ara gasped in surprised, before she quickly pulled herself together to stab the daemon with a small knife that appeared on the palm of her hand.

A hiss slipped between their teeth as they rolled away from her. They noticed that the blood covered knife turned into ink on the palm of her hand then laughed.”How interesting…” they said while wiping the blood off from their arm. “A talented daemon.”

“_Half-_daemon,” Ara corrected them.

They scoffed. “Doesn’t matter; you’re still a daemon. A… trickster or an imp, I assume.”

Ara pursed her lips as she got up from the ground and straightened out her robe. “What’s your deal, daemon?”

The daemon noticed that she was obviously trying to avoid the topic, which meant that they are correct to some degree, and that it’s also a sour topic to the young woman. A wicked smile played on their lips as they checked that their injury had quickly healed. “Curiosity, you could say,” they replied smoothly. “I caught a whiff of something peculiar, and wanted to know what it was… I didn’t expect it to be a half-daemon of all things…”

Ara opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it to rethink her sentence. She wanted to snark at the person, saying something about how could they not have scent something like her, because there are a lot of half-daemons roaming around, but something in the back of her mind reminded her that not all daemons would have known for a variety of reasons. “Are you… new to this realm?” she asked.

They blinked. “You’re correct. I had arrived to this realm by… sunrise, I suppose some people have called it…”

“I see.” Ara chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, staring at the strange for a solid moment. “What’s your name?”

“Lucre.”

“Lucre?” she parroted.

They nodded in confirmation.

“Ok then… Well, I suppose I should say, welcome to Theia, Lucre. I’m Ara. I could share some things about this realm, if you want me to… unless you prefer to travel around blindly.”

Lucre chuckled as they shook their head. “I know some things about this realm already, thanks to some folks, but can I say something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Some humans are rather rude. I’m not allowed to take a life so soon, but I can only say that it was difficult to restrain myself.”

Ara frowned as she eyed the armed she stabbed. “I can understand your frustration, Lucre… I… know of daemons that hunt humans, as well as the other way around… I should apologize for hurting you earlier, but in my defense, you scared me… Don’t do that, okay?”

Lucre inclined their head slightly with furrowed brows. “I scared you…? Huh… How come?”

“Um… Are you not aware that humans can’t sense daemons? Even if I’m half, I can’t sense them, unless they have an overwhelming aura…” She paused. “Oh… I get it now.”

“Pardon?”

“If my assumption is correct, Lucre, please, don’t approach people like you did to me, unless you want to get hurt. Humans can think of many reasons to hate daemons, but worse of all, is not approaching them upfront. Here let me teach you a few things before I let you go, okay?”

“Very well then… Ara, was it? Teach me.”


	8. Tardigrade

Ara groaned in frustration as she glared at the map in her hands. “Useless!” she yells while tearing the paper into pieces. “What a waste of money!” She collapsed backwards into the grass as soon as the pieces blew away with the wind.

There should had been an ancient tomb here, but obviously the map proved to be wrong. What an idiot she is, she thought, thinking that the person who sold it to her for a hefty price was anything but a scammer. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she is still too naive.

It may be something that may never change, to be honest. The world is a big place, filled with all sorts of people, and no matter how many times she gets screwed over, some part of her will still give people the benefit of doubt. Even if it’s a very small chance that they won’t wrong her.

She huffed as she placed her hands over her chest and stared up at the bright blue sky.

“Ah well…” she whispered to herself with a smirk.


	9. Piano

Nostalgic, was the only way Osiris could put it, as his fingers pressed down the piano keys. He fondly remembered his mother teaching him since childhood, and the melodies they made.

Some part of him felt saddened by the fact that they could no longer play together, and how incomplete one song was without her alongside him. He still tried to play it, despite that.

Midway through the melody, he realized that someone was humming. He turned to see Ara resting her head on the piano with a small smile on her face.

He stopped playing to place his hand on her head, which made her look up at him.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, before he returned his attention to the keys.

Even though life is quite unfair, he thought, nothing can stop him from carrying on, and learn new things.


	10. Velvet Cake

Bronze City, as small as it seems, was as vibrant as ever. The colorful flags and banners that cover the buildings blew with the wind, while the confetti that danced in the air turned into dust so it wouldn’t clutter the crowded streets of performers.

An impressive display for sure, Simone thought, as she looked out of her window from her apartment. It really does seem that Bronze City will never stop celebrating.

“Ah… my love…”

Simone gave a brief laugh as she turned to Seth. Even though he should be working on a new line of fashion designs for a show soon, he’d prefer to give her all of his attention instead. Not that she mind.

“A slice of velvet cake, Seth?” she asked while she approached their collection of vinyls, to let music fill the room.

“Velvet cake, sweet red wine… The ‘usual’…” he purred.

“Sadly, my dear, I have no desire to do the ‘usual’ today…”

Seth blinked, then chuckled as he brushed his silver hair behind his ear. “Just those two then.”

The sweet smell of the velvet cake filled her nose once she sliced it and placed it on a small plate, as well as the wine she poured into a cup. Simone placed both onto a coffee table across from Seth, then made her way back to the window.

“As delicious as ever,” Seth commented once he took a bite. “Have you eaten yet, my love?”

“I had, Seth, so there is no need to worry.”

Seth chuckled briefly before sipping the wine. “You know I can’t help it, dear. You tend to forget about eating, until I remind you, or hear your stomach gurgle. I don’t want you to suffer anymore than you already had, Simone.”

She let out a soft sigh while brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “I know… I just-!”

Simone jumped once she felt Seth’s arms wrap around her from behind, then smile as she felt him kiss her neck with a quiet purr. “You can make as many as excuses as you want, but you know they aren’t true,” he whispered. “I know you too well, my dear.”

“You’re right…” she breathed. “I’m… sorry.”

“Don’t be, my love. I promised to take care of you, so I shall. Now then.” Seth planted another kiss on the corner of her lip, then let her go to finish off his cake. “Do you wish to go out, after I finish? I think there is a new show at the theater.”

“Of course, Seth.” Simone paused. “I think… something interesting is going to happen today…”

“Oh? Now you got me curious…” Seth chuckled as he swirled the cup of wine.

“Well, we just have to go and see for ourselves, to see what will happen…”


	11. Burgundy

The color of the thick burgundy wine that Seth swirled in his glass cup has always been his favorite. It is the color of the silk sheets that draped over his and Simone’s body, as they rested after another passionate activity. It is also the color of his velvet coats, all laced with frills and stitched with golden designs. He laughed gently as he ran his hand through Simone’s short hair, stirring her awake.

She stared at him for a moment, then leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek, before rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she headed to their closet, where a much larger selection of clothes are stored in. Seth followed her, just as naked as she was, and very eager to help her pick out her clothes for the day.

As she slipped on a sundress with pink flower patterns below the waist, Seth watched her green eyes sparkle with joy, even though her lips doesn’t even show a hint of a smile. She used to be so expressive, he thought, and he missed it, but after all they had went through years ago, it couldn’t be helped.

“Tell me, Simone, dear,” Seth spoke, while he ran his fingers through her hair once again. “Would you like something new?”

“I am happy with everything so far, Seth.” She took his hands, and turned to look him into his magenta irises. She then played with his white hair much like he did with hers.

Seth grinned as he cupped her face, and pressed his thumb against her lips. Her brown skin is as smooth as ever, which was thanks to him and his beauty tips, and any scar that she had before is now barely noticeable. Her confidence was growing, slowly, but surely.

If only she wasn’t forced to give up her humanity, for his. She would had lived a much happier life, if he stayed as a king of one of the circles of hell, but Simone was determined to keep the only person she could ever trust, by her side.

Now, they are both demi-gods. An oracle and an incubus, living together in peace, bringing style into the world, since they had settled down.

It still hurt him, however. He caused her so much harm.

“Silly boy,” Simone spoke up, surprising him. Of course she could feel his guilt. “I did it to save you. I have no regrets, and you shouldn’t either. You are my trustworthy friend, and I will never let you go.”

Seth sighed with a smile, then gave her a peck on the lips. “Of course, Simone. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, too.” She nuzzled her nose against his, before she let go. If she isn’t careful, they might find themselves in another passionate activity. “Now go get dressed. I have a feeling today will be an eventful one.”


End file.
